


Virginia Woolf

by frayadjacent



Series: Xena vid series [6]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, The Battling Bard of Potidaea, Xena Destroyer of Nations, a friend in need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayadjacent/pseuds/frayadjacent
Summary: A music video exploring Xena and Gabrielle's relationship, Gabrielle's character arc, and Gabrielle's role as a writer and creator of Xena's mythology





	Virginia Woolf

[Download](http://www.fray-adjacent.net/vids/FrayAdjacent.Xena.VirginiaWoolf.mov.zip) | [Dreamwidth post](https://frayadjacent.dreamwidth.org/112834.html) | [Direct YouTube Link](https://youtu.be/PE8dIEGrovk%22)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
